


趁火打劫和秋后算账

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Persona5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu
Summary: 是原作背景后日谈的数学老师波x自由作者明智具体内容如题（）虽然我俩都站主明但含有没良心明智趁着波发烧下嘴的反攻剧情（以及这并不是第一次（咳以及虽然双方都十分不做人但这俩真的是一对
Relationships: 主明/明主
Kudos: 3





	趁火打劫和秋后算账

趁火打劫

“……抱歉抱歉，我的恋人发烧了，我得照顾他，这次聚会就不去了，你们好好玩。”  
明智挂断通话，和满是担忧的声音不同，他的脸上满是笑意，甚至带了几分迫不及待的跃跃欲试。  
——正如明智所说，来栖晓发烧了。  
头晕眼花还浑身没力气的来栖晓闭着眼躺在被子里，根本不想理那个锁上门，几乎把企图都写脸上生怕别人看不到的家伙。  
“温度好高啊，很难受吗？”  
明智俯身，把来栖晓额前的头发撩起来，颇有兴致的欣赏着前怪盗团团长难得一见的脆弱神态。  
“闭嘴，我要睡觉。”  
来栖晓抬抬眼皮，沙哑的声音里满是不耐，却让另一方的嘴角越发上扬。  
“别这样嘛，我可是在很用心的照顾你哦？”  
这么说着，明智轻轻的咬了咬来栖晓烧红的耳尖，在轻而易举的握住身下人忍无可忍打过来的手之后甚至得寸进尺的舔了舔。  
“看来是真的很热啊，都出汗了。”  
熟悉的颠倒黑白让来栖晓脸色更差，强撑着发软的身子翻了个身背对着明智闭上了眼：“滚。”  
明智对病人的抗拒和警告视而不见，依旧自说自话的掀开了来栖晓盖着的被子：“都这么热了，也就没必要盖被子了吧？”  
来栖晓烦躁的再次睁眼，想要说些什么却被始作俑者用一个吻堵住了。  
而此时占据主动权的毫无疑问是明智吾郎。  
黏腻的水声和脑中的嗡鸣混杂在一起，加上因为缺氧导致的连锁反应几乎让来栖晓眼前发黑，喉咙深处也无法控制的发出含糊的呜咽。  
“这就不行了吗？”  
不属于自己的声音像是从天边传来，来栖晓深吸一口气，咬着牙再次挤出一个“滚”字。  
“不要——”  
明智拖长了声音，轻快的解开了来栖晓的衣服的最后一个扣子，然后满意地点点头，在温度略高的皮肤上吮出一个个红痕。  
“明智吾郎！”  
来栖晓忍无可忍的低吼出声，抬手想推开身上的人，但仅仅是这个简单的动作就已经让他冒出了一层薄汗，也理所当然的没有达成一点效果，反而被明智扣着手腕压到了头顶。  
“真是的，都到这种时候了，也不肯和我撒个娇吗？”  
这么抱怨着，明智干脆利落的拽下了来栖晓的裤子，又轻松抬高了绵软无力的踹过来的腿，捏了捏手感相当不错的臀部——意料之中的得到了相当不错的反应。  
来栖晓咳嗽两声，咬牙瞪着明智，但带着薄薄水汽的涣散双眼并没有平日的威慑力——当然，就算是有也不会有什么用。  
“这里边可真热啊。”  
被好好照顾了的性器违背主人意愿的兴奋起来，明智就着润滑剂润滑剂把手指探入来栖晓身后翻搅着，这么感叹一句，随后又一次压下了身下人无力的反抗。  
“还是省点力气比较好哦？不然被我做到晕过去也太丢人了不是吗？”  
糟糕透顶。  
来栖晓喘着气，两种不同的热度拉扯着他的神经，体力也所剩无几，思维已经不受控制的出现断断续续的空白，全靠意志力维持着勉强的清醒。  
明智抬起来栖晓的大腿轻咬一口，又在上面添了一个浅浅的牙印：“那么，我要进去了哦？”  
“滚……”  
已经接近气音的声音低不可闻，明智舔舔嘴唇，调整了一下自己的姿势，终于沉腰插了进去。  
“呼……很舒服哦，晓。”  
明智发出一声喟叹，拉过来栖晓的手在上面落下一个轻吻：“我要动了哦？”  
来栖晓闭着眼，脸上红得厉害，理智几乎被蒸发殆尽，随着明智的动作时不时发出微弱的呻吟，甚至身体也开始了无意识的小幅度迎合。  
在身下人嘴唇上落下一个轻吻，明智捏了捏来栖晓的脸：“你这不是很舒服吗？”  
此时的来栖晓显然无法给出他期望中的反应，明智意犹未尽的叹口气，加快了身下的动作。  
最后，来栖晓是被明智抱到浴室的。  
“居然真的晕过去了吗……真可惜，还真想再来一次的。”  
这么抱怨着，明智搂着来栖晓，手指从怀里人依旧湿热的后穴中带出一缕又一缕的白浊。  
来栖晓眼皮微动，却又在下一刻归于沉寂。  
做好了清理，明智任劳任怨的又把来栖晓重新放到了被子里。  
“辛苦了，好好休息吧？”

秋后算帐  
很多时候，来栖晓是个十分记仇的小心眼，明智很清楚这一点。  
……所以在爽了一波后自己会面临的处境，其实也不是没有一点心理准备。  
明智全身赤裸的躺在床上，同侧的手腕和脚腕被绳索绑在一起，大腿和小腿也紧贴着被缠住，以至于只能分开腿踮着脚将身体撑起来一点，除此之外，后穴中的按摩棒也按着最初的设置震动着，稍有动作就会频率就会有所改变。  
被汗水打湿的头发粘在脸上的感觉并不怎么好受，早就酸麻的双腿和手臂也一再的向主人提出抗议，一直被蹂躏着的后穴却缠着无机质的玩具，催促着被束缚住的身体蒸腾起欲望的热度，好迎接更多的快乐。明智低喘着，蒙住眼睛的布条已经被泪水浸湿，一副凄惨可怜又任人采撷的模样。  
过了多久了？一个小时还是两个小时？或者更久？  
小心的控制着自己的呼吸节奏，明智再次忍不住怀疑那个家伙是不是打算就这么把自己绑着放置到第二天。  
明智也不是没抱着侥幸心理挣扎过，但来栖晓绑的很有技巧，他为解开绳索做出的努力除了让自己被按摩棒逼到高潮之外没有任何效果。  
明明看那家伙解起来那么顺溜。  
想到这里，明智叹了口气，又被后穴的快感逼出一声轻吟。  
终于，卧室的门开了。  
来栖晓走到床边，解开了蒙着明智眼睛的布条，在明智眯着眼适应光线的时候扶着对方靠在自己身上，轻轻捻了捻颤抖的腿上干涸的精液：“玩得很开心啊，明智前辈。”  
明智眨眨眼，竟是露出一个略带挑衅的笑：“这次居然这么生气吗？”  
正在解着绳索的来栖晓动作微顿，反手捏了捏明智腿间依然精神着的性器，得到了一声惨兮兮的呻吟。  
“轻……轻点啊晓……”  
心知躲不过这一遭的明智抬起酸软的手臂搂上了来栖晓的脖子，又因为后穴里突然的酸麻软了腰，另一只试图把玩具拔出来的手也被反剪到了身后。  
“别急，你还没舒服够吧。”  
话音未落，明智已经被扣着肩膀重新压回了床上，来栖晓居高临下的看着明智，声音里满是危险的意味。  
“我们，慢慢来。”  
来栖晓的手法并不温柔，却依然让这具被吊了很久的身体烧起了无法靠自己熄灭的火。  
“呜……好疼啊晓……”  
明智仰着头，眼泪不受控制的划过脸颊，来栖晓松开牙关，那一小块被蹂躏许久的皮肉上出现带一个着血丝的齿痕——类似这样的新鲜痕迹还有很多。  
“是很爽吧。”  
这么说着，来栖晓轻轻咬住早已充血挺立在空气中的乳珠，舌尖轻舔，明智呜咽一声，身体瞬间紧绷，竟是就这么达到了高潮。  
“哈啊……”  
明智双眼无神的喘着气，恍惚间，就感觉自己被推着趴在了床上，依然在震动着的玩具终于被拿了出去。  
这当然不是休息的预兆。  
“等……等等……！”  
强行撑起的身体下一秒就被压回原位，双腿也被强行分开，还沉浸在高潮中痉挛着的后穴迎来了新的访客。  
“不……不行……真的……呜——”  
断断续续的拒绝被骤然拔高的呻吟打断，那块被若有若无的撩拨了很长时间的敏感皮肉被精准的狠狠撞击着，突如其来的过量快感几乎让人眼前发黑，明智下意识挣扎着想要躲开这残忍的鞭挞，扣在他肩上的手却配合着那根作恶的性器一次又一次的碾压过那个最受不得欺负的地方。  
“慢……慢一点……轻……求你了呜……”  
明智的声音已经带上了再明显不过的哭腔，来栖晓对此充耳不闻，反而腾出一只手不甚温柔的揉捏上了那根再一次颤颤巍巍立起来的性器。  
“不……求你……别……”  
眼前像是炸开了白色的烟花，明智彻底没了力气，全靠来栖晓扣着腰的手才没瘫软在床上。  
“呜呃——”  
又一次被推上高潮的身体泛着红，此时的明智连喘息都带上了哭音，整个人抖得厉害。  
“要撑住啊前辈，被做到晕过去可就太丢人了不是吗？”  
这句话生生的把明智的神志拽了回来：“晓……饶……饶了我吧，已经射不出来了呜……下一次，怎么样都好，求你……”  
带着颤音的求饶听起来倒是讨人喜欢的紧，来栖晓的回应却是再一次分开了明智的腿。  
“可别晕过去啊，前辈？”  
疲倦不堪的身体再次被点上了一把火，微微颤抖的红肿穴口委委屈屈的又一次接纳了不讲理的侵犯者，刚刚冒了个尖的理智也被近乎苦闷的欢愉压了下去。  
“不……不行……呜……”  
发泄过太多次的性器顶端泛着疼，却依旧被快感逼迫着做好了射精的准备。  
“不呃——”  
——这一次射出来的是浅黄色的尿液。  
明智瘫软在床上，终于彻底失去了意识。  
——但这并不是结束。  
“醒了？”  
浴室里，被沾着凉水的手拍醒的明智迷茫的眨眨眼，恢复意识之后眼中迅速泛起惊恐的色彩。  
“那就继续？”  
属于另一个人的手搭上了明智的大腿。  
明智眼中慌乱更甚，使用过度的嗓子并没有办法来传达主人的意志，只能强行撑起身体，近乎急切的舔上了来栖晓的性器。  
来栖晓挑眉，颇有兴致的配合了明智的动作，然后欣赏着趴伏在自己腿间，像是小动物一样舔弄着，身上一塌糊涂的明智吾郎。  
明智舔得很辛苦，铺天盖地的倦意一阵阵的拉扯着所剩不多的理智，舌头的动作也不自觉的慢了下来。  
来栖晓咂咂嘴，索性自己动手撬开明智的牙关，将被舔弄得愈发硬挺的性器送了进去。  
“呜……”  
呼吸不畅让明智下意识的想要挣扎，却被按着头将那一根吞的越发的深。  
终于，来栖晓眯着眼，难得好心的在射精之前把性器退了出来。  
搂着靠在怀里再一次失去意识的明智，来栖晓熟练的开始做真正的打理。  
第二天，被一通胡搞的明智不负众望的发烧了。  
“头晕……”  
明智缩在被子里，用脸颊轻轻蹭着来栖晓的手。  
“我头晕的时候你做了什么？”  
来栖晓没好气的收回手，把凉毛巾搭在了明智额头上。  
“晓……”  
软绵绵的沙哑嗓音满是撒娇的意味，被这么轻唤着名字的人还是由着对方的意思坐到了床沿。  
“好好养病，病好了我们继续算账。”


End file.
